Bundle of Joy
by Nacris
Summary: A small baby is left in Sakura's protection. Strange forces seek the childs life. Strange dreams are stirred up in Sakura, dreams of a former life. How does the child and Yue play a part in these events? Chapter 4 up now
1. Chapter 1

Bundle of joy

Chapter one

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The shrill, harsh cry broke the silence of the night waking the sleeping people inside the Kinomoto residence. Confused and half asleep, most of the sleeping people managed to get tangled in their blankets and crash into the floor. Sakura Kinomoto, who was used to sudden wake up calls, was up in flash grabbing her school uniform when she realized it was still dark. She was about to turn around and yell at Kero for waking her up so early when she heard the shrill cry again of a baby. Confused she made her way downstairs quickly and opened the door. To her complete and utter shock there was a baby laying there, wrapped in a light purple cloak. Sakura stared at the child for a moment.

"KAWAII!!!!"" she squealed overcome with its cuteness, which of course startled the child which began crying louder. Sakura bent down and picked up the crying child and began rocking it and whispering to it in an attempt to calm it. Sakura turned around to go inside the house but stopped quickly, having nearly walked into Yue. He and Yuki had been separated and he now lived with her.

"Could you please close the door Yue? My arms are full." She asked giving him a sheepish smile and gesturing to the bundle in her arms. Yue nodded slowly and stepped out of the way so Sakura could get by. Just as he was about to close the door he noticed an envelope on the ground with Sakura's name on it. He picked it up and closed and locked the door securely before proceeding into the living room.

Sakura was seated on the couch, rocking the small baby. Kero was sitting on her shoulder and Fujitaka was standing behind the couch leaning down to examine the baby's features. Yue held up the letter so Sakura could see it. Gently laying the baby on the couch she open the letter and read out loud.

Dear Card Mistress,

My name is Nayami and I require your help. I have left my beloved daughter, Natsuki in your care. Great and evil forces seek to destroy her and I no longer have strength to protect her. I have heard of your great power and loving heart. Trusting what I have seen of you I have given you my daughter to protect. I realize this is an awful burden to place on your shoulders but I have no choice. I know you will protect her. I am forever in your debt.

Nayami

Sakura set down the letter and picked up the baby, Natsuki eyeing her carefully.

"Who would want to destroy her? She's way to cute. Can I keep her?" He asked looking at her father with big hopeful eyes. Fujitaka looked at the little baby once more before looking up and the two guardians. Kero was now whispering with Yue.

"I am fine with it as long as Kero and Yue are. I've no idea when it comes to magic so you'll need their opinion too." He said smiling down at his daughter who smiled back and looked to Kero and Yue.

"Well Kero and I cannot sense anything dark or evil about the child. We give our consent however keeping her may put everyone in danger so we wish to stay with you whenever possible." Yue said. Sakura nodded and smiled even bigger. Fujitaka cleared his throat

"I believe your old baby things are in the attic Sakura. Why not bring them down?" He suggested. Sakura jumped up and marched upstairs releasing her staff on the way up. Using the float card she managed to bring down everything she would need and set it up in her room. Laying the baby down in the crib Sakura took a small stuffed toy from her collection and placed it beside the baby who immediately cuddled with it, before falling asleep. Sakura carefully used the shield card to place a protective barrier around the crib and went downstairs.

"She's sleeping safe and soundly." She announced to everyone in the living room. Yue just looked at her while Kero mumbled something about sharing Yue's room and Fujitaka nodded and smiled at her. Kero glanced at the clock and yawn.

"It's only 3 in the morning. I think we'd all best go back to bed." He said and Yue nodded in agreement with him. Sakura smiled and yawned, realizing how tired she was. She skipped up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed and falling asleep while everyone else made their way back to bed.

Sitting outside of Sakura's window was a cloaked figuring watching the sleeping baby and card mistress.

"Forgive me Sakura, but you would do the same to protect your daughter. I'm glad the rumors of you were true. Take care of my little Natsuki." The figure said in a female voice and disappeared.

Sakura woke the next morning well rested and to smell of cooking pancakes. She slowly stretched dreaming of soft fluffy pancakes, covered in strawberries and syrup and she realized they had no food for a baby to ear. Sitting up sharply she checked on Natsuki to discover she was awake and happily playing with the toy Sakura and had given her. Sakura smiled and called her name softly. Immediately the baby responded to her name cooing and smiling at Sakura. Sakura laughed with delight and picked up the small child. So entranced with the baby she failed to notice to watchful gaze of Yue. He watched her thoughtfully and sadly.

Sakura went downstairs and was surprised to see her father warming a bottle of formula for Natsuki.

"I went grocery shopping early this morning and got some things for out little visitor." He explained smiling at Natsuki. Sakura fed Natsuki than sat down to her breakfast, by that time Kero and Yue had come down for breakfast.

Just as everyone finished eating an odd presence was sensed by Sakura, Yue and Kero. Glancing around slowly Sakura changed her key into the staff.

"I see what you mean about danger Yue…" Sakura said, casting shield over Natsuki. Yue nodded and held a hand full of his ice shards. The house was silent as the dead as they waited patiently to see what danger was there. Without warning through the window burst, a large creature. It had no visible shape as first. It just seemed to be a blob of shapeless flesh. Only when it went to attack and long, sharp tentacles burst out of it did everyone realize it could change its shape. The tentacles went straight for Natsuki but Sakura's shield held. When it realized that the baby was being protected it suddenly changed it's course for Sakura. Yue managed to get some shards to pierce it but it didn't seem to have any effect on it. It just let the shards go right through itself.

Sakura saw it coming for her but there was nothing she could to stop it. The shape changer completely covered her, smothering her. Sakura kicked and punched and tried to breath but couldn't. Kero opened his jaw and prepared to burn the thing off of Sakura, when Yue's hands clamped around his jaw forcing him to swallow that idea.

"If your fire is to strong you could burn Sakura alive" He said rather calmly. They say a flash of magic from inside the creature and suddenly it froze solid. "Freeze card." Yue muttered. Suddenly the creature shattered into a million pieces leaving a breathless and choking Sakura on the floor. Fujitaka helped her to her feet and she leaned against the counter to catch her breath. She returned the shield to its card form and carefully picked up Natsuki. Sakura smiled at the obviously unaware baby and cleaned up the kitchen with Yue and Fujitaka.

Once everything was clean Sakura got Natsuki ready and headed out with Yue to do some baby shopping. Yue was quiet like always but today was a sad, thoughtful quiet. He stayed close to Sakura, watching her interaction with the baby. Wondering while she picked out baby clothes.

He watched Sakura from a few rows of clothing away, the sad look in his eyes.

"If only you could remember Sakura. If only." He whispered softly before catching up with her and heading home.

A/N: Well I've been saying for a while that I would rewrite this story and never did. I lost my inspiration with CCS stories for a long time but I am getting it back. . (thanks to finally seeing movie 2.) Hope you like the rewritten version. Review please and let me know how you like it. If your going to flame please be constructive, don't tell me I suck unless your going to make a suggestion on how to improve. Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forgotten memories

Sakura returned from shopping with Natsuki and Yue. She quickly went upstairs and put away all the new things for Natsuki, before feeding her again. After she was burped and fed she laid her down for an afternoon nap. Sakura sighed and collapsed on the bed. Who knew a baby could be so tiring? She remembered Yue had been in a strange mood on the way home but hadn't said anything. Pulling the covers over herself she decided to ask him about it later. Within minutes she was fast asleep for a nap herself. Kero poked his head into her room and chuckled at the two fast asleep within.

Sakura entered a deep deep sleep. Strange images danced before her closed eyes. None of them made sense. Finally her subconscious settled on the image of a city. An old city, centuries in the past. Although Sakura had only seen this city once in the present she recognized it immediately as Hong Kong. She could sense the magic of the place. That was what caught her off guard even in her sleep was her feeling of the place.

_Completely confused she watched herself walk through a crowded market purchasing what looked like ordinary groceries. Although slightly embarrassed she had to admit she was a striking young women. Long wavy light brown hair fell to her waist in loose braid, tied with a pink ribbon. Deep emerald eyes stared out from beneath long lashes as she surveyed the produce before her._

_Now deeply interested in what her dream what showing her Sakura watched herself finish her shopping and leave the marketplace, walking down what looked like an old side road through the city. At first glance it seemed empty but as she continued walking Sakura bumped into someone, knocking her groceries to the ground. Sakura stammered out an apology and began picking up her things. To her surprise she saw large hands also picking up her purchases and handing them to her. _

"_I believe we are both at fault for the collision. I was not paying attention either." A male voice said with an amused tone. Sakura racked her brain trying to figure out whom the voice belonged to. She was sure she knew that person. She was shocked when her past self finally looked up at the stranger. A tall ageless man stood before her, long silver hair touching the ground by his bare feet. Lavender eyes looked at her curiously. "My name is Yue." He said a little hesitantly. Sakura watched still in complete shock as her past self introduced herself as Sakura. Yue held out a hand offering to help her up and she accepted, dusting herself off. Her and Yue found a nice spot and sat together talking for hours. Finally at mid afternoon Yue spoke up "I am sorry to have kept you busy. Surely your family is wondering where you are." _

_Sakura looked at the ground. "I have no one waiting for me at home. My mother died birthing me and last year my father joined her in death. My brother is in foreign countries exploring." She said a little sadly. Yue pondered this for a moment._

"_Would you care to spend the evening with my master and I?" He asked rather slowly. Sakura looked up surprised but nodded happily as Yue once more helped her to her feet and they made their way to a large mansion. Sakura had passed by it many times._

"_You live here?!" She exclaimed. Yue nodded._

"_With my brother and master, Clow Reed." Yue replied opened the gate for Sakura before leading her up the walk way and into the large beautiful home. Sakura marveled at the building as she was guided through it. Finally she was brought to what looked like a library, with a large comfy looking red chair. Sitting in the chair was a tall man with long dark hair, pulled neatly in a ponytail. He had a pleasant face, rimmed with glassed. Sakura immediately liked this man. Yue guided her forward, with a gently hand on her arm._

"_Master this is Sakura. I bumped into her on the way home and invited her over. I hope you do not mind." Yue said softly. Clow smiled and inspected Sakura closely._

"_Of course not Yue. It's good your making friends instead of burying your nose in a book." Clow said with a chuckle. "Besides I can just by looking this is a very nice, kind girl. Please Sakura, wont you join us for dinner?"_

_Sakura although surprised accepted eagerly. Clow got to his feet and walked out of the room, Yue and Sakura following. Upon entering a large dinner room a startled scream was heard from Sakura as she caught sight of a large mane-less lion. Clow smiled reassuringly._

"_That is Kero, my other guardian. He's harmless." Clow said smiling as the lion looked slightly offended at being called harmless. Clow moved into the kitchen followed by the lion named Kero. Yue seated Sakura and took a seat beside her. A few moments later Clow and Kero came out of the kitchen each carrying dishes filled with food. Sakura smiled taking in the sights and smells of all the delicious food that was placed on the table. Kero immediately dug in. Clow followed after heaping a plate full for Sakura. She noticed Yue didn't eat anything and asked shyly about this._

"_Yue is a magical creature, like Kero. Neither of them need food to survive, only magic. Kero like to eat that's the only reason he does. Yue is a little more practical." He said with a smile. Sakura ate to her fill than helped Clow clean the dishes even though he insisted a guest need not do that. They all went back to the library for a couple of hours, reading a talking and having a good time. _

_It was getting late when Sakura realized she should be getting home. She had a busy next day and was hoping to rest a bit to be prepared. Excusing herself and thanking Clow for his hospitality she left with Yue, who had insisted on walking her home. The walk was silent, each watching the other, how they walked, their expressions etc. Upon arriving home Sakura thanked Yue for her wonderful night out. He nodded quietly and seemed to be in thought. Suddenly he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek._

"_Feel free to visit any time. I know everyone enjoyed your company tonight." He said softly before turning around and heading home. _

Sakura woke in her room; clearly remember the strange dream she had. Glancing over at the crib she saw Natsuki was awake and once again playing with the stuffed toy. Sakura smiled and got up, went over to the crib and picked up the small baby. She sat back down on her bed, rocking Natsuki gently. A knock on the door startled Sakura

"Come in." she called not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. "Hey Yue." She said sensing his presence enter the room. Finally glancing up at her guardian she saw him set a tray down on her bedside table.

"Your father made dinner while you were sleeping. He asked me to bring it up to you along with a bottle for Natsuki." He explained, watching her hold the baby protectively. His expression unreadable but there was a strange emotion in his aura, something Sakura had felt before but couldn't place it. She nodded her thanks to Yue and picked up the bottle and began to feed Natsuki. When the bottle was empty Yue took it back and put it on the tray. Carefully he took Natsuki from Sakura so she could eat. Yue held the baby properly much to Sakura's surprise, as she was about to instruct him on handling a child. She quietly ate her soup and sandwich and took Natsuki back. Much to her dismay the baby began to whimper softly. Sakura frowned wonder what was wrong.

"Mistress, I think she needs be changed." Yue said as he collected the dishes and left the room. Sakura took Natsuki to the bathroom and laid her on the change table and inspected her diaper. Much to her surprise Yue was correct; the baby needed a change fast.

On her way to the bathroom Sakura failed to notice the open crack in Yue's door that held his and Kero's face. They watched their young mistress care for the baby. Yue had a far away look in his eyes as he watched her.

"Clow was right. She's a natural mother." Kero said softly earning a glare from the silent moon guardian. "Are you sure you don't want to say anything to her? Maybe she could remember." He added hopefully. Yue shook his head slowly

"History is known for repeating itself. I would not condemn her to that fate again." He said his hair shielding his face from view, despair in his voice. Kero sighed. After all this time he still blamed himself. Kero nudged the door open fully and started out. He stopped in the doorframe and looked back at the silent guardian.

"It's not your fault you know. You did what you could but your powers were never a match for hers." He said. Yue slammed his door shut, tossing Kero out with the blow. Sakura jumped, the slam startling her. She noticed Kero floating by and picked up the now clean Natsuki and started after him.

"What's going on Kero?" She asked a little worried. Kero shrugged putting on his usually carefree face.

"Yue's in a mood again." He said making a face before floating downstairs. Sakura smiles a bit, knowing he was after the delicious cake smell in the air. She gently rapped on Yue's door. There was no answer. After a few more knocks with the same answer she slowly nudged the door open. She saw Yue sitting on his bed, untied hair spread out behind him, covering his face. She approached slowly afraid of startling her oblivious guardian.

"Yue?" She called softly, watching his fist clench and unclench. Holding Natsuki in one arm she carefully reached out to Yue, her hand heading to brush back his hair. Her hand never made it though. Another hand, belonging to Yue roughly grabbed her wrist and jerked it away from him. Sakura uttered a soft cry of surprise.

"Don't touch me." He growled, tossing her hand away. Sakura recovered from her surprise quickly.

"I'm sorry Yue. I just….I know something is wrong. I want to help. That's what friends do." She said softly, hoping to pacify the angry guardian.

"The only way you can help me is by leaving me alone." He growled again. Sakura, stung by his tone, left the room saddened. She headed to her own room and watched Kero devour cake and play video games. For the rest of the day she was in a sad silence, wondering what was wrong with her moon guardian and if she made it worse.

Yue listened to her leave, feeling her aura. He sighed knowing his anger had made things worse. Angrily he mentally bashed himself for being angry with her. She was only trying to help and he had taken his anger out on her. He watched her from the hall, feeling a tight sadness in his chest at her expression. He never wanted to make her that sad, ever. He remembered Syaoran had made her that sad once. It was the last time they had seen each other.

FLASHBACK 

Yue remembered being in the school grounds. Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo, himself and Syaoran. They were up against a far more powerful sorcerer than they had ever fought before. Yue desperately tried to think of a way to defeat this foe but couldn't. She seemed to be able to defeat the cards, his Mistress's power, even Syaoran's. Blow after blow was sent their way. Everyone was tiring from useless attacks, dodging, running, shielding and using magic.

Finally Sakura fell, her energy almost spent. The enemy had seen his chance to defeat the Card Mistress and took it, hurling balls of evil energy toward the fallen girl. Sakura saw it coming and did her best to put up and feeble shied. Yue and Kero raced towards their mistress but knew they would never make it in time.

Syaoran ran in front of Sakura and covered her body with his own. The blast going right through her shield and striking him. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she realized Syaoran's sacrifice. Warmth spread through her as she looked up into his brown eyes. He smiled at her through his pain, transferring his magic to her.

Sakura picked up her fallen staff and carefully got up, leaving Syaoran on his back. Yue and Kero knew what to do. Without words, they once again became one with her staff. Through their combined powers they were able to defeat the enemy but by the time this had happened it was too late for Syaoran.

Tears poured down her face as she watch her love drawing his final breaths, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Sakura tried to stanch the flow but everyone knew it was to late. His face was porcelain white, his breaths now coming in gasps. Reaching up he cupped her cheek, staining her face with his blood.

"Love again Sakura. Don't live alone…..I….want…be happy." He whispered softly. Sakura suddenly calmed and focused her remaining power and soon held a new card in her hands called The Heal. She tossed the card into the air just as Syaoran's eyes closed. The card fell uselessly to the ground. Kero and Yue watched as she tried over and over again t use the new card on Syaoran but with no effects. Yue finally knelt down and pulled the hysterical girl into a hug. Kero leaned his head on her shoulder. They did their best to comfort their mistress.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Yue sighed feeling worthless. She was finally getting back to her old self and now he had to ruin simply because he was angry. 'Of course.' He thought 'I have every right to be angry, not at her, but at myself. Maybe you'll understand one day Sakura. But then you'll have every right to hate me as well. I failed you once. I can't fail you again.' He sighed again taking in her aura.

"I can't deny I want you to be mine again. I only hope you don't remember. I couldn't live through your hate." He whispered before curling up in bed and falling into a troubled sleep.

Far Away

A girl with long black and blood red eyes watch the Card Mistress much like Eriol used to watch Sakura. She studied Sakura, watching to see how she progressed with her dreams. Taking a sip of wine she switched her view to the infants mother.

"Good people are so easy to manipulate. I never wanted you child Nayami, but she can help me get what I want from the card mistress." She said allowed to herself. Selecting 2 gruesome creatures she sent them after the child's mother, and turned her attention to Sakura once again. "Once your dreams have revealed all they can you shall be easy to manipulate too. For once you remember what happened I shall come for you again and this time you will stay dead, and I shall be the Card Mistress." She said laughing cruelly.

A/N: well there was go….chapter 2 redone…I still hope this pace isn't to fast. In the original I had half my plot revealed by now. Lemme know what you think of the pace. . And please like I said in the first chapter try to be constructive with criticism. Thank you

Nacris


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original works of Cardcaptor Sakura. Nor do I make any profit from writing this. It's purely for fun.

Chapter 3

Confusion

Sakura awoke the next morning and wondered why she felt so miserable. She than remembered her incident with Yue from the previous day.

"I wonder what was wrong with him." She muttered to herself. Her voice caught Natsuki's attention. She peered through the bars of her crib at Sakura and cooed at the sight of her. Sakura smiled and got up. Pulling off her pajamas and putting on some clothes she than picked up the baby and took her to the bathroom to change her. Once changed she headed down the hall long enough to poke her head into her room to wake Kero up for breakfast. To her surprise the little guardian wasn't there. She shrugged it off, assuming he was already downstairs waiting to be fed. She set Natsuki up in her high chair and began to make a bottle for the baby. She glanced around the silent kitchen wondering where Kero was. Her father would have left for work already, and Yue never really ate. Kero was nowhere in sight. While she boiled water she picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. To her dismay Kero was not at Tomoyo's house either. Frowning she tested the warmth of the liquid in the bottle on her tender wrist. Finding it suitable she fed the baby. Once the baby and Sakura ate she picked Natsuki up and headed back up to her room. Once there she snatched her purse up to see how much money she had. Finding she had more than enough she decided to go shopping for some clothes for Natsuki. For the only clothing the child had was what they found her in and the couple sleepers they bought the next day. The poor baby needed more than that.

Glancing around one last time wondering where Kero was she picked up Natsuki and headed downstairs. She feel Yue's aura from the basement and knew he had probably buried himself in another book. She headed down the dark stairs and sure enough found Yue reading in a corner. She cleared her throat nervously and he looked up.

"Um…I'm going to go out and buy some clothes for Natsuki. I can't find Kero anywhere. Would you like to come with me?" She asked softly afraid of upsetting him after the night before. Yue gave a small nod and carefully put a bookmark in his page and set the book back on the shelf. Without speaking a word he headed upstairs and Sakura silently followed. Natsuki fidgeted a lot. The little girl could feel the tension and didn't like it. "Hey Yue I thought we could stop by the a new store that opened last week. It s a bookstore but they specialize in rare, out of print and old books. Seems to be right up your alley." She said trying to relieve the tension between them. Yue looked up at her and his hard, carefully guarded eyes softened and he nodded.

"That would be nice. I think I've read everything in your father's library twice now." He responded softly as he slipped his shoes on and held the door open for Sakura. She smiled to herself and she walked out the door, glad that some of the tension between them had gone. Not all of it but enough for now.

Sakura and Yue headed down to the stores and immediately found a baby store. They headed in and Sakura gushed over the incredibly cute clothing they had for a baby girl. Yue sighed and a faint smile appeared on his lips. He knew he was going to have to hold her back or she would spend a fortune in here. In the end they settled on enough clothing to last a week plus a few spares just cause babies were known to be messy. The sales clerk caught them off guard congratulating them on their baby and asking how old she was. Sakura appeared to be speechless but Yue had assumed someone might take it that the baby was theirs and was prepared for it.

"The child is not ours. There was a family emergency and Sakura is caring for the child until her mother gets back. I'm just a family friend. Natsuki is about 6 months old." He said with a small smile as he took the loaded shopping bags from her. The clerk appeared surprised but smiled and handed over the rest of the shopping bags.

As Yue and Sakura headed out into the sunbathed street they decided to stop for lunch. Sakura even managed to talk Yue into eating something, pointing out that it would look strange for her to eat alone while he was sitting there with her. Under the cover of the table they used to fire card to hear Natsuki's bottle and feed her. Once fed, they made their way up the street to the bookstore Sakura had mentioned.

Once there, Yue immediately found several books that caught his eye. Sakura was not surprised to see that they were all older books. Once shopping was done at the store they headed home. Natsuki was getting fussy and needed a nap.

At home Yue took the new baby clothing to the washing machine and threw them in to wash while Sakura took Natsuki upstairs to change her and put her down.

Once the baby and clothes were taken care of Sakura and Yue met up in the living room. Sakura plopped down on the couch.

"Man I didn't know a baby would be so much work." She said closing her eyes. Yue looked at her wearing a mildly amused expression.

"An infant is completely helpless. Its every need is up to the care giver to meet." He said simply as if he were only commenting on the weather. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him as if studying him.

"Yue, did Clow Reed have any children?" She asked curiously. Yue blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. He shook his head causing his silvery hair to fall around his shoulders and face.

"No he did not." He replied. Sakura nodded absently, staring at Yue's hair and the effect it had on his pale face. She'd always known Yue was very handsome but somehow his looks had never hit her quite like they did now. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks the longer she took in his appearance. It took her a moment to even realize Yue was asking her something. Giving her head a shake she smiled, "Sorry what?"

"I asked why you wanted to know if Clow Reed had any children." He said watching her.

"Oh just cause you seem to know so much about them and I just wondered about it. I mean you were stuck inside that book until I let the cards out so I assumed if you had contact with children it would have probably been from the time when you lived with Clow Reed." She explained. Yue nodded and excused himself from the room and headed into the basement. Once there he sat down on his soft chair and thumbed through his new book without really seeing it. Sakura's face while she had been so intent on looking at him kept flashing before his eyes. He could read those emerald eyes so well. He had seen her studying and saw the interest and something a little more. Almost desire he'd guess at just with more of an innocent quality. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cool shelves. He had to leave the room before he did something he would later regret. Seeing that look in her eyes, and remember what used to happen whenever she wore it back then almost made him act on his own desire. Frowning he did his best to push those feelings away and began to read his new book.

Sakura went upstairs to her room feeling terribly confused. Sure she'd known how good looking Yue was. Hell, it had hit her like a ton of bricks the day her hormones started kicking in. But his personality had always somehow killed it for her. But now that they were living together and they had become friends he had opened up to her. But that still didn't explain the feelings downstairs. She wanted him. Not just pure desire for him physically it had been a lot more than that. She'd somehow sensed a deep hurt and regret locked up in him. She wanted to ease it, to comfort him. To be there for him in every way. Sakura quietly threw herself on the bed.

"Sakura get a hold on your hormones." She told herself softly banging her head on her pillow. Slowly she began to drift off into a troubled sleep.

Broken images danced before her closed eyes and she tossed and turned in her sleep. A flash of pain, a newborn cry, a presence of Clow Reed, Kero's true form, a large European style mansion, and woman with black hair hurling balls of magic.

Sakura jumped awake. Tears were running down her face, she was covered in sweat and shaking something terrible. Only a few sounds and images remained with her. Without even thinking she ran from her room following the only other aura in the house.

Yue was about to head upstairs to his room, having read his fill when a very distressed Sakura came running into his arms. He blinked several times in surprise and looked down to see her sobbing unrestrainedly into his chest.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked softly. She shook her head with almost violent force and continued her sobbing. He guided her gently to the couch and sat beside her keeping his arm around her shoulders. A soft sigh escaped him as he decided to just let her cry.

After several long moments she got her tears under control and sniffled. Yue reached to the little table beside the couch and grabbed some tissues for her. Once her eyes were wiped and her nose blown she seemed to be better although still upset.

"Now what was wrong?" He finally asked hoping she didn't start crying again. Sakura looked down at the patch of couch between them.

"I had a bad dream." She muttered feeling stupid now that she was calm. Yue appeared confused.

"A bad dream? About what?"

"I…don't really remember. I know I felt Clow Reed's presence. But there was a baby….and a lady with red hair. Bright red." She said. "There was also a baby too. I remember hearing it cry. I think the lady wanted to hurt it."

Yue froze in his seat. She couldn't be remembering. Ignoring the gut wrenching pain in his stomach he swallowed hard.

"Perhaps you are just worried about Natsuki. Caring for a baby is a lot of responsibility that you are unaccustomed to." He said. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe but I have a feeling its something more than that." She replied. She closed her eyes and leaned against Yue, surprising him. Glancing down at her he noticed she was already asleep against him. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down onto her bed and covered her up warmly. Glancing behind him he noticed Natsuki was awake. Turning his attention back to Sakura he leaned down near her face.

"Please don't remember the past. Its over and I wont let history repeat itself." He whispered. He watched her sleeping profile for a moment before giving into the small indulgence. He moved in close and gently placed his lips on hers, savoring the feeling. She stirred slightly and he pulled away before she could really wake up. Turning back to the crib he picked up the baby girl and left the room so Sakura could rest.

Halfway down the stairs he realized the little girl was hungry so he took her into the kitchen. He hunted around in the cupboards until he found the jars of baby food. Dishing out some in the baby dish Sakura had bought he heated it up and fed it to her while the bottle of formula warmed. Once the baby was nice and full he took her into the living room and sat back down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He didn't really like watching the thing but decided it was a decent way to pass the time while he waited for Sakura to wake from her nap. Finding an animal documentary he settled down with Natsuki.

Sakura woke about an hour later and looked at the clock. Realizing she left Natsuki in her crib during her normal feeding time she jumped up. Going over to the crib she felt mild panic cling her as she saw that the baby was gone. Calming a bit she focused and realized she could sense Yue downstairs and Natsuki was with him. She headed downstairs surprised. She paused in the kitchen for something to drink and noticed the dirty bottle and baby dish.

'Yue fed her for me?' She thought and checked in the fridge finding the open jars of baby food. Surprised but pleased she headed out into the living room to find him watching TV and holding the baby.

"Thanks Yue. I didn't mean to sleep through her dinner time." She said with a sheepish smile. Yue nodded.

"You need your rest to." He simply said returning his attention to the TV. Sakura sat down beside him.

"Was she good for you?" She asked concerned. Yue nodded.

"She is a very content baby."

Sakura smiled in relief. Settling down beside him she watching the show he was watching with him. Yue glanced over at his mistress every now and again thinking of the moment he stole in her room. "You had no more nightmares?" He asked. He nearly sighed with relief when she shook her head.

After the show was over Sakura took Natsuki to change her and put her to bed. She found Kero in her room already asleep in his bed. She wanted to wake him and find out where he had been all day but didn't since he was deeply asleep. She put Natsuki in her bed and covered her with a pretty pink blanket before turning out the lights. She quietly got undressed and wrapped herself in her towel before heading into the hallway. Just as she turned around from her bedroom door she walked right into Yue, who was heading to bed himself. Surprised she grabbed at her slipping towel, struggling to hold it in place and balance the pajamas she was holding as well. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced up at Yue, an apology on her lips.

Yue on the other hand had others things to hold his attention. The towel came to mid thigh on her, exposing her shapely legs to his eyes. When they bumped together and the towel slipped the tops of her breasts showed as well. Finding the desire burning in him fought very hard against his instincts, trying to remember what he told her sleeping form earlier today. When she finally looked up at him, the innocent pink stained across her cheeks he could not fight it anymore. Grabbing her shoulders he yanked her forward against his chest pressed his mouth to hers.

Sakura was shocked to feel Yue kissing her. Speechless and dumbfounded she stood there for a moment before she through caution to the wind and returned his kiss. Dropped her pajamas she wrapped both arms around him, not caring about anything at this moment that the feeling of his lips against hers. She could feel his desire in their kiss. She was drowning in it and she was certain she didn't want to be saved. Yue's hands caressed her back causing her towel to slip down even more but neither seemed to care at this point. Her hands were buried in his long silky hair, pulling him closer to her. His hands slipped under her towel and pulled it away from her body and tossing it on the floor beside them. He heard her gasp in surprise and pull away from their kiss.

"Yue?" She asked, slightly breathless and wearing a worried look on her face. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He realized what he had been doing, and what he had intended on doing. Without looking at her he gently pushed her away and picked up her towel and wrapped her in it.

"Forgive me Mistress," he said flatly before walking away. He headed into his room and slammed the door behind him. Sakura stood in the hallway, holding her towel to her chest utterly confused, disappointed and somehow relieved at the same time. Making her way, somewhat dazed into the bathroom she stepped into the shower. Leaning against the wall she tried to make sense of it all. Yue was her friend, her guardian and protector. Things like this shouldn't be happening to them. Wasn't he after all more family than anything else? And wasn't she just a friend to him? She'd always know how beautiful he is but it was wrong for something like that to come between them. The one question that burned within her was if it was wrong….than why did it feel so right to be with him?

A/N: That's it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. As I said in my other recent update I am terribly sorry for the long absence. Having two little children now and trying to see if I can fit college in has been really eating up my time. I'll try and update soon.

*Nacris*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Past life revealed

Disclaimer : I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Never have and never will.

Sakura spent a lot of time in her shower. She spent her time in the hot spray of water trying to sort out her feelings. For Yue to kiss her like that was...unbeliveable. Magnificent but unbelieveable all the same. They were friends, family.

"He's off limits Sakura. Get a grip on your hormones girl." She told herself firmly. But just the thought of his arms around her, his lips on hers was enough to push those thoughts out her mind. "Friends." She repeated to herself, glaring at the faint outline of herself in the glass stall. When she was young she had made a promise to herself. She would never sleep with anyone unless she was sure that she truely loved them and that they truely loved her back. Thinking of Yue was enough to know that she would probably break that promise to herself. 'I must be ovulating' She thought. It was the only rational explanation she could come up with. Just avoid Yue for a couple day at the most and than her hormones would sink back to appropriate friend levels. She frowned knowing there was more to it than that but was tired of arguing with herself.

Stepping out of her shower she toweled off and slipped on some pajamas and headed downstairs to find herself a snack since she slept through her dinner. Finding some pasta from the night before she popped it into the microwave and sat down at the table with her dish, flipping through some of the books her and Yue had bought while shopping. When she was finished eating she tossed her bowl in the sink and went into the living room. She was still wound up from her encounter with Yue. Finding something boring on tv should be able to relax her enough to sleep. Finding some boring nature show she had seen a million times she sat back and watched. She didnt even realize she had doozed off until the dreams started.

_Sakura saw herself back with Yue and Clow Reed. She saw that her and Yue had become close friends, spending much time together. Often times at his place. Clow Reed found Sakura to be a delightful young women who brought out the best in Yue. Many times she ended spending the night at their place. Clow always made sure there was a room made up for her. One thing she noticed was that Clow kept close watch on her and Yue. She knew he was making sure her virtue remain intact as was expected of her till marriage. Even dreaming Sakura found it amusing._

_One day, Yue had taken her out on a picnic in the country side. Even though he did not eat he had prepared the food himself and Sakura delighted in the taste of it. Finally sated she lay back, taking the view of the sky. The sun was setting, casting pretty pastel shades of pink, orange and red across the sky. The first stars were poking out of the colour into view._

_"I could stay here forever." She sighed happily. Yue gave her a small smile before glancing up at the sky to see what she could see. "You could you realize?" He asked softly. Beside him Sakura laughed softly._

_"Nobody lives forever Yue." She said playfully. Yue did not smile but looked at her seriously._

_"Sakura...some people DO live forever." He said slowly. When Sakura looked at him, clearly confused he sighed. "My master, Clow Reed. He is a magician. He has very powerful magics. So powerful he could live forever. He also created myself and Kero with the ability to live forever so long as we have magical energies to sustain us. There are very special peopel in the world, very rare people who posses power like this." He hesitates slightly before continuing. "We believe you posses such power Sakura. Yours appear to be buried deep within you but it is there none the less. We believe with the right training you could tap into it and live forever." He explained._

_Sakura stayed silent for a long time taking it in slowly. "So I have magic? How come nothing has ever happened to me? How come I cant use it?" She asked slowly._

_"Yours as I said seems to be buried inside you. Pure untapped energy. But your biggest shield has been ingnorance to its existance. But you could not have known it was there. Few people realize it themselves. Clow is willing to train you, teach you how to tap into this power and harness it for yourself. But he does not make this offer lightly. Should you take his training, you will be taught a set of rules and you must obey them or else you spread destruction." Yue explianed firmly. Sakura remained in silence so long thinking Yue began to wonder if she was sleeping. Finally she spoke, softly._

_"I'll take this training. I dont want to settle for less of myself than I have to. I only have one life. I may as well make the most of it." She said opening her green eyes to meet Yue's. He smiles at her softly._

_"There was another thing I wanted to ask you as well. Due to the fact that your parents are gone, and your brother is not in the country this will have to be done outside the tradtions of your people." He said. Sakura looked at him curiously wondering what on earth he was talking about. "I could not consult your family but I have since learned the date and hour of which you were born through out conversations. I asked the local fortune teller about it. I used to date and hour I was created as my birth. We are a compatable match for marriage." He explained watching the wonder and joy leap across her face. "I brought no gifts, money or goods as they would be for your family and you have none here for me to ask for your hand." He added quickly. "All I can ask is if you will consent to be my wife?"_

_Sakura looked up at Yue in pure joy. Sitting up she gave him a hug. "Of course I will marry you Yue." She said softly, a tear running down her cheek. Yue tenderly wiped away her tear and kissed her back he held her close as they watched the stars come out one by one. When the air became to chilly they packed up everything and headed back to the mansion. _

Sakura awoke to the sound of an overly loud and annoying commercial. Glaring at the tv she found the remote and switched it off. Yawning she headed upstairs wonderin about her dream. She knew now that these were not ordinary dreams. She suspected what they were but she would call about that later. Going into her room and closing the door she flopped into her bed, almost asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

_There appeared to be a time lapse between this dream and the last one. She was getting ready on the morning of her wedding. First she was bathed at dawn with cleansing ingrediants added, as they were thought to cleanse her of evil spirits. She enjoyed the hot water and fruity smells coming from the water. Next her hair was being brushed and done for her big day. Before she knew it she was being dressed in her red wedding outfit. Completeling the rituals within the bride's home were seen to before waiting for Yue to arrive to get her. _

_Once rituals were done, Yue had arrived to fetch his bride. Sakura could feel excitment bubbling in stomach, giving her the common feeling of butterflies at the sight of them. Sakura took her place in the tradional Sedan chair that bore her to Yue's at Yue's home traditions were seen to there before being pronounced as husband and wife. Once married they were led to their new bedroom in the east wing of the mansion. Clow had given them the entire wing to live in. The bed had been installed the day before and children had been allowed to play in it to encourage fertility. Also red dates, oranges, lotus seeds, peanuts and pomegranates had been spread out in the bed for the children also to encourage fertility. Sakura, knowing full well the traditions of the marriage bed blushed innocently as she saw the massive, comfy looking bed. Yue noticed the blush but choose to say nothing. He removed his red wedding clothing and approached his new wife._

_"Sakura...you dont have to tonight if you'd rather wait" He said hoping to ease her nervousness. She blushed but looked up at him and smiled._

_"No I want to. Every girl dreams about her wedding and wedding night." She said, deepening her blush. Yue smiled and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Sakura savoured the kiss befween them, loving the feel of his lips on hers. She could feel his hands carressing her back and before she knew if they had worked there way into her clothing to find soft skin. She sighed into the kiss, she didnt remember Yue removing her clothing but she really didnt care at this point. Lower his body he sank down slightly at the knees and picked her up by the waist, so she could wrap her legs around him. Making his way over to their bed he carefully lay her down on her back before covering her body with his own._

Sakura awoke gasping and covered with a fine sheet of sweat. Her limbs trembled slightly. The dream was so real her body had reacted to it of its own accord. She touched her lips softly remembering how it felt to have Yue kiss her like that. She could feel the ache of need from the center of her body and let out a soft, frustrated groan. Going to the open window she let the cool night air cirle her body, cooling it, cooling the fires of need within her. Once calmed and thinking clearly she picked up the phone. She glanced at her clock and realized it was about 3am.

'Oh well.' She thought. 'England is eight hours behind us. So its only...7pm there..." She picked up the phone and dialed Eriol's number. Even just hearing his voice calmed her some more. She would finally get some answers.

"Eriol I need your help on something." She said after exchanging pleasentries with him. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she said this. "How do you know if you've had a past life? How do the experiences come back?" She asked.

"Its different for everyone Sakura. I fall into trances when I experience mine. They are...sometimes quite unexpected. Usually something triggers them." He explained. She sighed in frustration.

"What about dreams? Can you get them with dreams? How much do you remember of Clow's life?" She asked.

"Sakura, this is a complex cannot just dive into the middle of it and expect to understand everything." He began but when Sakura snapped at him he realized how serious she was for she -never- snapped like that. "Have you been having something like this?" He asked.

"Yes. Dreams. Very vivid ones. They stick with me like the premonitions do. Thats the clarity of them. I remember everyting. Every word, every feeling..." She trailed off.

"What have you seen Sakura" Eriol asked carefully.

"I...married Yue." She said softly. Eriol sighed.

"I remember something vaguely about that but nothing big. I remember when Yue told Clow you had accepted his proposal. Thats it. If you want more information you have to speak to Yue or Kero. But it may be best to remember on your own. Don't be too impatient Sakura. These things take time and happen for a reason. It will come to you when its supposed to." He said. They talked for a little while longer about unimportant things before hanging up.

As she set the phone down she realize how much better she felt after talking to Eriol. At least he didnt think she was crazy. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed watching Natsuki sleep soundly. Lost in thought she pondered. If she had married Yue in her past life...why the hell was he so distant with her now? Shouldn't he have been happy to see her? Not many people get a second chance. An even more disturbing thought crept into her mind, what if he wasn't happy to see her cause he never really loved her? Sakura glanced around her room, looking in the direction she could feel his aura. Maybe they had split up? Maybe he only married her cause he felt it was proper. Maybe Clow Reed was pushing for it so he did it to please his master.

"But he looked so happy..." She murmured to herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She put her head in her hands and quietly sobbed, so terribly confused.

Yue had been walking by when he happened to hear the slight sounds of Sakura crying in her room. He wanted so very much to see what was wrong but the second his hand touched the door knob he knew seeing her again, so soon after their encounter the night before, would be very bad. He let go of the doorknob and continued on his way downstairs to her father's library.

Sitting in the corner he prefered he tried to focus on the pages of the book in front of him. Sakura's face kept dancing before his eyes though, distracting him. Reminding him of the night before. Fanning the flames of desire in him. Slamming the book shut he leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and glaring down at the rising bulge in his pants.

"You can't do that to her again. She died once because of you. She wont die again because of your weakness." He told himself firmly. Just thinking of her death, and the death of another even more precious person was enough to banish the desire within him. Massaging his temples he slowly put all the emotional pieces back into place behind his calm, cool mask. Opening his book he began to read.

Once Sakura finished her crying she checked on Natsuki. Thankfully the baby seemed capable of sleeping through a hurricaine. Unable to wait Sakura grabbed Kero out of his little room, covering his mouth as she did so he wouldn't wake the baby. Hauling him out the door and outside in the backyard she sat him carefully on one of the outdoor chairs.

"What's the meaning of such a rude wake up call?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Kero, I need some answers now. I know something is going on. And I know that you know what it is." She said. Kero gave her a big, fake smile.

"Its nothing Sakura. Just a little Deja vu." He said. Sakura glared at him, obviously not buying it.

"Spill Kero. I know I had a past life. And I know I married Yue. What else is going on?" She said firmly. Kero's grin fell and his little shoulders sagged.

"Sakura...thats a long story. A very long, sad story. Yes you and Yue married. Things didn't work out. Some bad things happened. He blames himself for you dying but it wasn't his fault." He said slowly. Sakura took that in for a moment.

"When you say things didnt work out do you mean with us? We couldn't make it work? Did we not love each other?" She asked clearly upset. Kero shook his head.

"It wasn't that you didn't love each other. You loved each other very much. Some bad people came after Clow. You got caught in the crossfire. Clow and Yue tried to save you but...they didn't get there in time." He said staring at the ground. "Please Sakura, I dont want to talk about this anymore. If your memories are coming back you'll soon see what happened. It will explain a lot about why Yue is the way he is today." Sakura stopped questioning him. She had never really seen him upset like this. She put on a small smile.

"Thanks Kero. I just wanted to have someone confirm this. Eriol doesn't remember a whole lot. I was starting to think maybe I really did dream everything up." She said with her small smile. Kero smiled in return.

"Nah kiddo you're not crazy." He said, grinning. "Although there is debate that magic users are a little crazy." He added giggling at the look of indignation on Sakura's face. She swatted him playfully before turning serious again.

"So...what should I do about Yue? Things are awkward right now." She said thinking of the previous night. A soft blush rose to her cheeks just remembering his hands on her.

"Take it slow Sakura. Yue suffered a lot when he lost you. I don't think he's ever really gotten over it. He'll need his space. He does think that by staying away from you he'll keep history from repeating itself. He says it'll happen eventually. He's just being stubborn if you ask me." He huffed. Sakura had to laugh.

"If there is one thing Yue is good at, it's being stubborn." She admitted. "And quiet but than again you talk enough for the both of you." She teased. Kero just stared at her for a moment than turned away.

"I'll let that comment slide cause you're going to bake me a cake." He said before flying away, grinning. Sakura sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"If I don't bake that stupid cake I'll never hear the end of it." She groaned. Pulling down ingrediants for cake she notice the sun was just starting to come up on the horizon. Good she had time to make the cake and than maybe catch a short nap before Natsuki got up. She seemed to sleep in every morning.

Yue sat in the basement reading when the sounds of cooking made its way down to the basement. He shook his head. Kero had talked her into cooking for him. That greedy little squeek toy. Sighing he marked his page and headed upstairs, feeling in control enough to face Sakura.

Sakura was up in the kitchen, elbow deep in cake batter when she heard a wail from upstairs. She groaned and looked down at the unfinished cake mix.

"She always sleeps in? Why is she awake now?" She groaned loudly. Yue smirked as he watched her from behind.

"She is awake because you banked on her sleeping in. Babies are known for that." He said watching as Sakura shrieked in surprise and turned around. "Good morning Sakura. I will get Natsuki for you since you are indisposed." He turned around and headed upstairs to get the baby.

Upon entering Sakura's room Yue noted how Kero was laying in bed with his little pillow over his head to drown out the noise. He frowned at the useless guardian. Yanking the pillow off his head he glared at the toy. "Would it kill you to contribute around here? Sakura is busy making a cake for your greedy gut and you can't keep the baby occupied for her?" He said cooly to Kero. The little guardian shrugged.

"I figured I should leave it to you mister pro daddy." He said earning an icy glare from the moon guardian. He slunk back into bed as Yue picked up Natsuki and took her downstairs. By the time he got downstairs Sakura had finished mixing the batter and began pouring it into cake pans. Yue sat Natsuki in her high chair and began readying the baby's breakfast. As he searched the counter for the clean and dry baby bottle he realize Sakura must have the dishes away before starting the cake. As he leaned over her to reach the cupboard over her he couldn't help but take in the scent of her hair.

Sakura froze as she felt Yue's face brush against her hair. Taking a step back she colided with him and felt his arm snake around her waist, drawing her against his firm chest. As much as she wanted to turn around she remembered Kero's warning about taking things slowly. She just leaned her head back against his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of being held by him. Yue was quite content to stay like that but a sudden and very loud wail reminded him that he was enjoying this moment at someone else's expense. Smirking he grabbed the bottle and made some formula and infant cereal for Natsuki. Sitting in front her he began to shovel cereal into the baby's mouth.

"Jeez you'd think we starve her with the way she's eating." Sakura remarked as she cleaned up the dishes from making her cake. Yue allowed a small smirk.

"Infants have no patience. And most only cry when they experience hunger pains." He said in a matter of fact tone. Sakura once more looked surprised at his knowledge with infants but kept quiet and once more pondered his experience with children. She quietly finished cleaning the kitchen than sat down beside Yue while he continued to feed Natsuki.

"Yue..." She began unsure if she should even be saying anything at all. Decided to try and see where it got her she plowed on ahead. "I know about us. Us in the past I mean. I know we were married." She said slowly watching his face. She saw a brief look of shock before it was carefully concealed behind his cool mask.

"Did Kero open his big mouth?" He asked. Although he showed no feelings Sakura felt anger in him. This sudden anger had such a dark quality about it that it frightened her. Swallowing hard she shook her head.

"Kero only confirmed what I had been dreaming was true. I keep seeing flashes. Last night I dreamed of our wedding. I saw it all. I saw it was if it had happened yesterday." She whispered hoarsly, her voice suddenly caught in her throat. She could feel the sting her eyes and tried to keep from crying. "I need to know Yue. I need to know about us and who better to ask than you." She added. Yue took so long replying that she looked up to make sure he had even heard her. She could see his jaw clenching angrily as he fed the baby.

"Sakura...I...cannot let the past become the present. It cannot happen." He said finally. Finishing with Natsuki he took the bottle and dish to the sink and came back to fetch the baby. Leaving Sakura in the kitchen he headed up to put Natsuki in her bed. It was early and she seemed ready to go back down. After laying her down in the crib and covering her up warmly he headed into his room.

Sakura watched him leave feeling despair creep up on her. Tears vanished from her eyes and stubborn determination replaced it. Marching upstairs she stormed into his room, closing the door behind her. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers Yue. I can order you to tell me but I would rather not." She said watching as he stood looking out his window, his back to her.

"Yes we were married. We lived together in Clow's mansion for almost 2 years completely happy. Times were good. Clow had enough that you were easily provided for. Clow and Kero welcomed you into our family. They adored you. Just when I thought I couldn't love you more than I already did something happened to change that. Eight months after the wedding we found out you were pregnant. We were not even sure we could have children. Clow had not taken that into consideration when he made me so it was truely a cause for celebration." He said softly. His voice was low and contained many repressed feelings in it. Sakura reached out and took his hand in comfort, her fingers laced in between his. She heard him sigh deeply. "Nine months later you gave birth. We had a daughter. We chose the name Megumi which means blessing. She was our blessing in our life. She was our everything." Again Sakura heard the small break in his voice. When he didnt continue came closer to him.

"You could have it again you know." She said softly. She was not prepared for him to turn on her in anguish.

"You dont understand Sakura. It was my fault you died!" He said loudly as he gripped her arms tightly. "You should hate me Sakura. If only you knew." Sakura, instead of trying to pull away took a step closer to him, hugging him around the waist and laying her head on his chest.

"But I dont. Tell me when happened." She said softly with dread in her heart.

"When Natsuki was 5 months old she came. Eri. She wanted power. She was different from others though. She absorbed the person and their power. She wanted to take you and Clow. The cards were easily over powered. She was so strong. You and I had been sitting on the mansion roof with Megumi when the attack came. We tried to keep her away from you, to at least give you time to escape with Megumi. She was to strong and fast. We did everything we could. Those creatures that attack us for Natsuki, she can create them of her own flesh. She sent them after you. You ran across the roof in an attempt to get away, Clow had the float card waiting for you at the other end. Clow was fighting from the ground. Kero and I were airborne, trying to take her down." He paused, Sakura could feel tremors going through his body. She held him tightly ignoring the tears running down her cheeks. "I dont know what happened I was so busy fighting but next thing I heard you scream. I tried to get to you but those creatures she creates got to you first. It took you inside of it, leaving only your face uncovered so I could hear you scream. I tried my hardest to get to you but I was too late." She felt his shoulders sag.

"Yue, what happened to Megumi?" She asked fearfully, her stomach knotted tightly. He turned away from her in shame. She caught sight of tears streaking his face. "Yue? What happened to our daughter?" She cried out loudly, fearing the answer.

"You held her in your arms. You did not live through the encounter. And neither did she." He whispered brokenly. Sakura backed away from him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Backing into the door she grasped at the knob and tore out of the room, sobbing. Yue watched her tear out of house running. He did not even think she could see where she was going but he would have ran to if he had just been told what she had. He slowly and silently made his way into her room, sitting on her bed so as to keep watch over Natsuki while Sakura was gone. Kero floated over and sat on his knee.

"You did the right thing Yue. She had a right to know." He said softly. Yue didnt respond. He just kept his head bowed and ignored the little sun guardian.

**A/N: **So sorry for the long time between posts. Finally getting this story back on track. I am sorry for any spelling errors or grammer errors. I have had my computer wiped and do not have a program that has spell checking any more. Working on getting one right now but it might take some time. I also did a tiny bit of research into ancient chinese weddings but since I do not know when Clow Reed apparently lived it was really hard to date. I choose the warring states era. Also wedding traditions in that time were different accoding to social status, place where they lived and so on. The internet even said tradtions were known to vary between villages. So if my information is fautly I am sorry. I also googled the name meaning for Megumi's name so once again if it is wrong I am sorry for this. I do not speak Japanese so I can only go by what translator sights and such tell me. Please review and be constructive if you dont like :)


End file.
